Smurf essence
Smurf essence is a magical substance that appears in three different mainstream media presentations of the Smurfs as well as a few fanfiction series. Mainstream Smurfs Media There are multiple instances where Smurf Essence has been seen in common media. Smurfs (TV series) Smurf essence appears in the cartoon show episode "Essence Of Brainy" in the form of a blue liquid that has been extracted from Brainy by Scruple through the use of an essence remover that Gargamel's mother had sent to the evil wizard as a birthday present. Gargamel was so amazed that the essence remover had removed the essence of a Smurf that he intended to use it for his gold-making formula, but Scruple refused to let him do so, as he intended to use the essence for receiving all the knowledge of Papa Smurf's magic from Brainy's essence. Fortunately the Smurfs managed to retrieve Brainy's stolen essence, though it ended up being doused on Smurfette, Hefty, and Jokey who started acting like Brainy. Papa Smurf found a spell in his books that fully restored Brainy's essence to its original owner. The Smurfs (film series) Smurf essence is a magical substance made from a Smurf that appears in the 2011 Smurfs movie as Gargamel's motivation for capturing the Smurfs. It is usually made from anything that comes from a Smurf, particularly hair. After Gargamel and Azrael arrive in modern-day New York City to chase after the Smurfs, only to lose them as they hitched a ride on a taxicab to follow Patrick Winslow, the evil wizard created an extraction machine made from various parts found inside the basement of Belvedere Castle to extract Smurf essence from a lock of Smurfette's hair so he could use it to track down the Smurfs. However, in his first search for the Smurfs, Gargamel ended up using the drop of essence to restore the youth of Odile's mother and thus had to create another drop. He used the second drop of essence to power up a dragon wand he found in Mr. Wong's Mystical Emporium, which he used to capture Papa Smurf and then create more Smurf essence from Papa Smurf's beard to give the evil wizard more power so that he could reform the machine into an exfoliator for extracting the essence of every Smurf. In The Smurfs 2, Smurf essence serves as sustenance for the Naughties that Gargamel has created, without which they could die. Ultimately Smurfette saved their lives by giving Gargamel the formula called the True Blue Spell that Papa Smurf used to change her into a real Smurf. Smurfs: The Lost Village In Smurfs: The Lost Village, Gargamel seeks after Smurfs to extract Smurf essence from them and become the most powerful wizard. Although he initially succeeds in doing this with the Smurfs and Smurfettes that he captured from Smurfy Grove, his plan eventually backfires when he tries to use his magic to restore Smurfette back to her old "un-Smurfy" self and she ends up absorbing the magical energy instead. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Smurf essence is a substance created by Papa Smurf in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series that has various magical properties, such as slowing the rate of aging and physical rejuvenation which is used in the creation of the Long Life Elixir. It is mostly created from Smurf hair, which is provided by Barber Smurf when he is finished clipping his customers' hair. However, Papa Smurf tends to use his own beard clippings to create Smurf essence and not mix other Smurfs' hair with his own, which he feels would contaminate the essence and thus cause unknown effects. Because Smurfs are highly sought after by wizards and witches who intend to use them for purposes regarding humans, Smurf essence is highly controlled by Papa Smurf and isn't given to anyone except to the few wizards he can trust such as Homnibus, Selwyn, and Tallulah. Lord Balthazar, who sought after Smurf essence for increasing his magic power, created the Naughties so that through a magic spell he could cause them to turn Smurfs into Naughties and thus extract Smurf essence from them. When Polaris Psyche fell sick to a disease inherent in Psyches that would activate itself when a Psyche has been disconnected from the mindlink of the other Psyches, Papa Smurf created Long Life Elixir with Smurf essence using hair from Empath's eyebrows to use in order to save Polaris' life. A blue rose that was found growing in the Smurf Forest was believed to contain Smurf essence, although there is very little evidence to support this claim. Glovey stories In the Smurf Me Up series, The former Naughties Vexy and Hackus were transformed into true Smurf with the use of Smurfette's Smurf essence in the Naughty Naughty story. It is revealed in the Just A Trim, Please mini-story that Barber saves all the hair he cuts and packages them in boxes to deliver to Papa Smurf, where it is assumed that he uses the hairs for his magic. In the Army Of Grey story, the Great Chief takes Smurf essence from Smurfette's dress and absorbs the essence to become a young powerful being. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Smurf essence also appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series in the story "Wonder The Naughty" as Gargamel uses a Smurf essence extractor to hold Papa Smurf hostage in as well as Hero's fellow Smurfs, though it served mostly as a distraction since Gargamel was primarily interested in obtaining Hero and Wonder's Ki powers. LD Stories/Expanded AU In The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over into the Expanded Animated Universe, the Smurfs continue to deal with the potential threat of having their essence stolen. More to come in Season 11! Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, ''gathering enough Smurf's essence could grant you a wish you've always desired, which is why Gargamel has been chasing the Smurfs, trying to kidnap them. "Red All Over" reveals that red Smurfs also have essences that could be extracted, and that Gargamel has his own invention for the matter called the "Smurf Essence Sucker", which was destroyed. In "Garmageddon", Lord Balthazar is using Red Smurf essence to power his Super Smurfs in his plan to destroy the Smurfs. Smurfs: The Magical Blue In ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue, it is revealed that Smurf essence was used to make any wizard very powerful.It also explains that some villains and Gargamel is after the Smurfs, but the Smurfs they were after are the most important Smurfs, which they possess the most essence, Smurfette is one of the most important Smurfs, but since every villain's memory about her are gone, she doesn't get targeted.Category:Magical items Category:Substances Category:Open to Community Category:The Smurfs film series plot items Category:Age reversion items Category:Age controlling methods